


Over The Edge

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cock Tease, Cum control, Edging, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Gen, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, MX, One Shot, Overstimulation, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sohn Hyunwoo - Freeform, Sub Son Hyunwoo, cock - Freeform, cum, fanficiton, kpop, male orgasm, monsta x - Freeform, shownu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Over The Edge

Shownu was breathing harshly, his chest rising and falling hard as he recovered from orgasm, his skin bathed in the dim light of the room, splattered with his own fluid and gently glistening. He inhaled hard and relaxed, his head tipping back and to the side, resting on the pillow as he tried to get his heartrate down.

Your eyes were on his muscles and as he closed his eyes, you felt your interest perk. Your hands slowly crept over, moving to his hip and touching lightly. He twitched a bit and made an appreciative grunt to the weight on his hip, his skin flinching as if it didn’t want to be touched, but you didn’t mind, knowing he was sensitive from the pleasure he’d just went through. Smirking, you would slide your hand into the soft hair at his pubic bone, touching it and feeling through it, the gentle tufts of black hair happily pressing to your hand regardless of how he still shook.

When your fingers rounded his half-hard girth, he didn’t expect it. Giving a gentle shudder, he turned his head away from you and pushed his face against the pillow, trying his hardest not to insinuate that he wasn’t grateful for any touch that you gave him. You gave a stroke and he grasped at the bedspread, his fingers tensing into fists. His hands shook and he gasped out, your strokes making him almost wince. Fuck, he was so sensitive, and the sight of him like this made you feel weak and aroused to your core. You felt every sound he made like a strike to your core, sending flashes of tingling pleasure from your fingertips to your toes.

You wouldn’t let up, intending to overstimulate him to the point of begging you to allow him to relax. Your hand moved quickly over his thickened girth, which responded perfectly to your fingers, throbbing so hard it tested their hold. Biting your lip, you focused, the wet sound of your fingers slipping over the dense muscle almost deafening, resonating through the room. He arched from the bed and breathed heavy, unable to make any noises that could have been considered human.

Shownu shook, his hips jerking upward, “Ah, fuck, Y/N. Please!” He begged, but your hands didn’t slow in the slightest. You took pride in your ability to overstimulate him and leave him in a writhing, helpless mess. His sounds rattled off into a pathetic whimper and he rolled his head back to you, slowly opening his eyes, the depth of those dark brown hues pleading.

Something about it was perfectly devious and made it feel that much more sexy. You stroked harder, faster, keeping eye contact with him as you drove him crazy. He’d broken a sweat and looked so gorgeous like this. Your hips grinded against the bed and you felt heat rise to your cheeks, but you didn’t miss a beat. You knew he was close to orgasming a second time from the way he throbbed and how he’d hardened to stone, so you made your hand movements more precise, focusing on that thick head of nerves.

He cried out, whining as he writhed against the bed, his toes curling and hands gripping even harder, “Ah, fuck….oh, god….” He shivered, his muscles trembling hard enough to shake the bed, “Ahhhh—Nnn….Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Shownu could hardly take anymore. He felt almost numb, he was going so crazy with pleasure. He was overstimulated in the most perfect of ways, the pleasure making his entire body hum. He felt like pulling away and thrusting forward all at once. He was so close he could taste it, “Ah! Ah! I’m going to cum—ah!”

He bit into his bottom lip and his hips jerked upward, stilling in that hand as his entire abdomen pulsed, his muscles causing his girth to bob with hard contractions, shooting ropes of hot, white fluid from him, splattering across his chest and over your hand, coating it. He felt dizzy, saw stars and he could feel his heartbeat in every muscle as he rolled his hips, riding out the overstimulated orgasm for all it was worth.

Hips dropping against the bed, his entire body went limp though his length still pulsed with aftershock inside of your fingers. Panting, trying to catch his breath, with sweat dripping down his brow, he closed his eyes and groaned, “Fuck, Y/N. You’re too much.” He laughed, unable to find the strength to move or retaliate in any way, “You make me feel so good. Too good.”


End file.
